


Couples Behaviour

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, One Shot, Public Display of Affection, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:13:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6068200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria worries that Robron aren't happy because they aren't "Couple-y", So they decide to prove her wrong.</p><p>(posted a few days ago on Tumblr and now on here)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couples Behaviour

It started because of a comment. Victoria had been watching them as they sat having a pint one afternoon and had mentioned something to Robert when he walked her home before returning to the pub,  
“You and Aaron….you’re alright aren’t you?”  
Robert frowned at her question,  
“Yeah, course we are. Why?”  
She put her arm through his as they walked,  
“You’re not very couple-y.”  
“What exactly does ‘couple-y’ mean?”  
She looked up at him,  
“You know….touchy feely. You never hold hands or cuddle like me and Adam.”  
Robert laughed,  
“You have met Aaron right? I think if I went for a cuddle in public he’d lamp me.”  
Victoria smiled,  
“Okay yeah, fair enough…you don’t kiss hello either.”  
Robert frowned,  
“Yeah we do.”  
She looked at him,  
“Really? Because he came in earlier and you two nodded at each other. Nodded.”  
Robert laughed again,  
“You spying on us? Bit of a weird hobby Vic.”  
She stopped walking and pulled him around,  
“I just wanna make sure you two are okay. You know? Happy? Because you were really keen on the PDA with Chrissie and you’re not with Aaron.”  
Robert sighed and put his hands on her shoulders,  
“I promise you, me and Aaron are fine. He’s not keen on PDA…that’s all. Trust me it’s very different behind closed doors.”  
She held her hands up,  
“Yes…okay. No need to go into more detail.”  
Robert grinned and hugged her,  
“I appreciate the concern, but we’re fine. We’re happy. I’m happy.”  
She pulled back,  
“You really are? Really happy?”  
Robert shrugged,  
“I’m in love. And he loves me back.”  
She smiled at him and hugged him again,  
“You could try and make it look like you are….all I’m saying.”  
He pulled away,  
“Alright that’s enough. Go on. I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
He kissed her head and waited for her to go inside before shaking his head and heading back toward the pub.

Aaron looked up from his position at Robert’s hip and frowned,  
“What is it?”  
Robert lifted his head to look at him,  
“Hmmm?”  
Aaron climbed to his knees,  
“You. I’m inches from your crotch and nothing. What’s up?”  
Robert sat up,  
“Nothing.”  
Aaron straddled him,  
“Don’t lie to me. What is it?”  
Robert looked at him, lifting a hand to press against his cheek,  
“Are you happy?”  
Aaron frowned,  
“Not right at this second, no.”  
Robert sighed,  
“No…I’m serious. Are you happy? With me? With us?”  
Aaron took his hand from his face and held it,  
“Where’s this come from? Are you….are you having second thoughts or something?”  
Robert clicked his tongue,  
“Course not you muppet. It’s just something Vic said is all.”  
Aaron frowned,  
“What?”  
Robert shrugged,  
“How we’re not couple-y.”  
Aaron pulled a face,  
“Couple-y? What the hell does that mean?”  
“She said because we’re not touchy feely, we’re not like her and Adam so it seems like we’re not happy. We are happy right?”  
Aaron sighed,  
“Yes. Robert. We are. We’re just….I don’t know…I don’t really do the whole PDA thing.”  
“Which is what I told her. Behind closed doors it’s different.”  
Aaron raised an eyebrow,  
“You told her that?”  
Robert smirked,  
“In so many words yeah.”  
He took his hand back and pushed them both up Aaron’s thighs,  
“I just wanted to let you know…that I am all for touching you up in public.”  
Aaron laughed,  
“Well…good to know.”  
Aaron stroked Robert’s cheek,  
“Maybe we should do PDA.”  
“What?”  
Aaron shrugged,  
“She wants us to be all over each other? Be…couple-y. Let’s give her what she wants.”  
Robert wrapped an arm around Aaron and pulled him close as he sat up more,  
“Aaron Livesy are you suggesting we play her?”  
Aaron wrapped his arms around Robert’s neck,  
“That’s exactly what I’m suggesting.”  
Robert grinned,  
“God I love you.”  
Aaron nodded,  
“You better.”  
He kissed him hard; laughing as Robert fell back into the pillows, taking him down with him.

They did it slowly, a hand on a shoulder here and a kiss on the cheek there. A few weeks went by with Victoria not saying anything until Aaron decided that they needed to do more. Lying in bed one night they came up with a plan. He smiled as he walked into the bar; spotting Robert in the booth having a chat with Victoria. He walked over and put his hand on Robert’s shoulder; leaning down as soon as the man turned his head and pressing a kiss to his lips. He stood straight and smiled at Victoria as he pushed Robert to the side and sat down beside him,  
“Alright Vic?”  
Vic stared at him and then nodded,  
“Yeah…are you?”  
Aaron picked up Robert’s pint and took a sip as the man squeezed his shoulder,  
“Fine.”  
She glanced at Robert and nodded,  
“Right…okay.”  
She kept glancing between the two as they chatted; Robert smiling at Aaron as he talked to him before leaning in to whisper something in his ear and making him laugh. They looked back at her again,  
“We’re gonna head out back and watch a movie if you want to?”  
She shrugged,  
“Sure…I’ll text Adam yeah?”  
Robert drained his beer as Aaron climbed from the booth before standing himself,  
“Sure. Out back in 15?”  
Vic nodded and watched them as Aaron put his arm around Robert’s waist and pushed his face into the man’s neck then led him out of the bar and into the back room. She pulled her phone out and called Adam,  
“Babe you gotta come and see this…they’re being….just come over.”

Twenty minutes into the film and Victoria hadn’t been able to pay any attention. Robert was sat at one end of the sofa with Aaron’s head on his lap as the man lay across the seat; his legs dangling over the arm and Robert’s hand his chest; fingers just dipping into the shirt he was wearing. Both men watched the screen then occasionally looking at each other. Victoria tried to focus but then Robert took Aaron’s hand and leant down to whisper something to him only to stop talking so they could kiss for a moment. He sat back up straight and glanced at Victoria who immediately averted her eyes. Aaron dug into his pocket and pulled out a pack of gum; offering it around then popping a piece into his mouth. They fell silent again for a few minutes before Aaron spoke again,  
“Rob?”  
“Mmhmm?”  
He tipped his head back to look at him,  
“I don’t want this gum.”  
Robert looked at him,  
“Give it then.”  
Aaron took the chewed piece from his mouth and put it into Robert’s who then sat back and carried on chewing. Victoria jumped up from her seat.  
“What the hell did you just do?”  
The two men and Adam looked at her in surprise,  
“What?”  
She pointed at them,  
“That. With the gum. That was disgusting.”  
Robert frowned,  
“Why? He’s my boyfriend, it’s not disgusting.”  
Victoria looked to Adam for support,  
“Babe, tell them. No one does that.”  
She looked back at them again,  
“You’re disgusting.”  
Robert frowned,  
“It’s not disgusting Vic…it’s a thing you do.”  
“Who does that?”  
Robert couldn’t help the grin,  
“Couples. You know….it’s couple-y.”  
She put her hands on her hips,  
“What?”  
Aaron laughed,  
“Isn’t that what we were meant to do? Be couple-y?”  
Victoria’s cheeks turned pink,  
“I….you’ve been doing it on purpose?”  
She walked over and punched Robert’s arm,  
“Ow!”  
“It’s not funny.”  
Robert rubbed his arm,  
“No it was…until this. Jeez Vic.”  
Adam looked at Aaron and frowned,  
“Is this why I’ve had to suffer weeks of you two being all giggly and handsy every time I’ve seen ya?”  
Aaron pointed a finger at him,  
“I’m not giggly.”  
“Mate, you’ve been a nightmare.”  
Robert looked at Victoria,  
“Oi….Vic?”  
She folded her arms and looked at him,  
“It was just a joke.”  
She sighed,  
“I was just worried about you.”  
Aaron stood up,  
“You don’t need to be worried…we’re not a PDA couple. Don’t mean anything does it?”  
She shrugged,  
“No….guess not.”  
“So we’re good? You’ll leave us alone?”  
She sighed,  
“Yes. I’ll leave you alone.”  
Aaron laughed,  
“No seriously…I’m gonna take him upstairs so…out.”  
Adam scoffed,  
“Come on babe.”   
He grabbed her waist,  
“Let’s show these two what PDA really means.”  
He kissed her neck and pushed her from the room. Robert looked up at Aaron,  
“Shame really.”  
Aaron turned around,  
“What?”  
He shrugged,  
“I was enjoying ravishing you in public.”  
Aaron scoffed and pulled him to his feet,  
“Well…be a good boy and I might let you take charge tonight.”  
Robert smiled then pulled back and spat the gum into his hand,  
“This? Never do this again.”  
Aaron laughed loudly,  
“I can’t believe you actually put that in your mouth.”  
Robert walked over to the bin and dropped the gum in,  
“Eh…not the worst thing of yours I’ve had in my mouth.”  
Aaron snorted and looked at the door,  
“Still not as annoying as them two though.”  
Robert walked back to him and pulled him in; wrapping his arms around his waist,  
“Oh you mean the ‘babe’ couple?”  
Aaron smirked,  
“Relax babe it’s just gum.”  
Robert laughed,  
“Sure thing babe.”  
“Oh babe.”  
“Babe.”  
The two men grinned at each other before Robert kissed him again,  
“So….how about we have an early night?”  
“So you can ravish me?”  
Robert nodded and kissed him again. Aaron smiled and pulled back,  
“Don’t call me babe and you have a deal.”  
Robert nodded,  
“Sure thing sweet cheeks.”  
Aaron pushed him back,  
“Strike one that is.”  
Robert grinned,  
“Come on baby doll.”  
Aaron shook his head and turned the TV off on his way out. Robert laughed as he picked up his hoodie from the sofa,  
“Don’t be like that pumpkin!”  
Aaron ran up the stairs and Robert grinned; flipping the light switch off as he headed upstairs after him.


End file.
